Come Away With Me
by Coiffed-and-Curly
Summary: It's Prom season at McKinley! And Blaine makes another effort at romance, this time for Kurt.  Centered around Klaine, but with appearances from other Glee club members. Spoilery for 2x16


**So this started started off as random drabble... and it sort of got away from me. If people enjoy this, you can probably expect a sequel =)**

**Don't forget to check out my tumblr for extra stuff! (link in my profile)**

**Reviews make my heart go wee! I really hope you guys like this piece.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_ or its characters, nor do I claim rights to Norah Jones' _Come Away With Me_**

* * *

Blaine is late for their Friday morning coffee date. Kurt sits primly at their usual table, sipping on his nonfat mocha and trying to resist the urge to glance at the doorway every thirty seconds. But when he's not looking at the door, he's checking his phone. He heaves a sigh and unnecessarily rearranges the scarf around his neck and looks critically at the untouched medium drip on the other side of the table. Blaine is usually so punctual; it's out of character for him to be late. Much less not alert his _boyfriend_ about it.

Ever since Kurt transferred back to McKinley their time together has been considerably cut short. Kurt practically lives for their routine Wednesday and Friday mornings, despite the fact that he has to get up extra early in order to fit it in before school. Yes, he made the difficult decision to return to the school but that doesn't mean that it is any less bearable. Without his meetings with Blaine and their weekends together Kurt might have recreated a Sue Sylvester temper tantrum just after the first day. He had to deal with everyone's incessant questions and their poor (but well-intended) attempts at protecting him from lurking football players or rogue slushies.

Kurt's coffee is getting cold and he grimaces at it just as his phone buzzes on the table next to him. Blaine's name flashes up at him and Kurt can feel the familiar wave of butterflies in his stomach as he picks up his phone to read Blaine's message.

_I'm so sorry this is late notice, but I'm not going to be able to make it for coffee this morning. Have a biscotti in my honor? :)_

Kurt is disappointed, but he can't help but smile at Blaine's attempt at cheering him up. He looks at the half-eaten biscotti already on the table. In his impatience while waiting on Blaine, he'd begun to nibble on it. Kurt sighs and stands to toss his empty cup and Blaine's full one, shaking his head at the waste of coffee. He heads out the doors of the Lima Bean into the parking lot to his car. Just as he clicks his seatbelt into place, already blasting his favorite Britney playlist, his phone buzzes again. Kurt smiles when he sees Blaine's name once more.

_I promise I will make this up to you. See you later ;)_

Kurt is a little thrown off by the ominous winky face, but assumes it's just another of Blaine's lame attempts at being funny. He wouldn't be able to see Blaine until the next day anyway. The New Directions are working vigorously toward Nationals and nearly all of Kurt's after school time was occupied arguing with Rachel for solos or Mr. Schue about outdated 80s one-hit-wonders. Some things never change.

Kurt sincerely hopes Blaine's absence this morning has not set a precedent for the rest of the day. He isn't one for superstitions, but Kurt knows how things have gone for him in the past. And though he'd hate to admit it, he's still feeling a little upset at Blaine. He's sure that whatever reason Blaine had for skipping their date was a good one but that doesn't keep Kurt from being disappointed.

As Kurt walks down the halls of the school, he catches a few curious stares. He's learned to ignore such looks—most people just don't understand couture. But he passes by Mercedes and she looks away from him quickly, hiding a smile behind her notebooks. She tries to shuffle away but Kurt turns to grab her on the arm.

"Okay, what's going on?" he asks as he brushes a fallen strand of hair out of his eyes.

Mercedes just snickers and looks past Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turns to see what she's looking at and gasps. "Is that—_no_," He strides toward the wall of lockers, internally hoping that it's not his locker that has the ridiculous bouquet of balloons tied to it.

But Kurt has no such luck. At least ten multi-colored balloons are tied to the handle of his locker and now he knows why everyone was giving him peculiar looks. Taped to the locker door, under the mess of ribbons, is also an oversized card emblazoned with the words, "Hello There!" in loopy lettering. Kurt closes his eyes out of a mixture of embarrassment and disbelief. He can hear Mercedes behind him, chatting animatedly with someone. A burst of giggles erupts and he can tell that it's Tina.

"Well, Kurt, aren't you going to open it?" Mercedes asks and Kurt can hear her smiling.

"I'm almost afraid to," Kurt mutters to himself. But he tugs at the card and opens it tentatively, half expecting it to play obnoxious novelty music. He exhales when he finds that the card is of no threat and reads the message inside. "Just a hello to say that I've got you on my mind today." Kurt is relieved; so Blaine didn't completely miss the mark. It's actually really sweet and Kurt smiles a little. Blaine has scribbled something underneath and Kurt brings the card closer to his face to make it out.

_I know what you're thinking, and no this isn't me making it up to you—_

_Thank goodness_, Kurt thinks as he laughs at how well Blaine knows him.

—_But if you meet me in the choir room at 3, I'm sure you won't be disappointed ;)_

Again with the winky faces. Kurt might have to explain the connotation of that little emoticon to Blaine later.

_I look forward to seeing you there. Yours, Blaine_

Kurt's heart swells as he reads the last line. But just as he closes the card to clutch it to his chest, something soft and furry is being pushed into his arms. Kurt looks up, wide-eyed at a very enthusiastic Brittany. She is bouncing on her heels and pushing a very large stuffed teddy bear at Kurt, who is too shocked to properly respond.

"Kurt! Blaine told me to give you this," she giggles. "Are you going to name him? I think he looks like a George." Brittany strokes the soft brown fur lovingly and Kurt turns to Mercedes and Tina for help. But they are useless—Mercedes is holding back giggles while Tina has found Mike and is asking him why he never does anything like this for her.

He turns back to Brittany, who is muttering something into the bear's ear. "You know what, Brit? You can keep him," What in the world would he do with a stuffed animal for the rest of the day?

"Oh, no, Blaine gave me specific instructions. Here," She offers Kurt the bear again and Kurt eyes it critically. But he gives in, sighing dramatically as he takes the bear and hitches it under his arm. "Anything else?"

"Nope! See you later, Kurt," Brittany skips away, stopping only to wave bye. Kurt has the distinct feeling that she was waving to the darned animal, and not him. He rolls his eyes and turns once again to face Mercedes, who seems to have composed herself a little better. Tina has disappeared, presumably to get to class with Mike.

Kurt looks down at the bear, unsure of what to do with it. It's too large to fit shove into his locker for the rest of the day.

Mercedes can see Kurt glaring at the doll and takes a step toward him. "Oh, come on, Kurt, it's cute!" Kurt sighs and before he can say anything, Mercedes continues, "And he's trying."

Kurt looks over at the balloons floating at his locker (which occasionally smack a passing student in the face) then at the bear, and then at the card still in his other hand. Mercedes is right. Blaine _had_ said that he isn't very good at romance. Despite the cheesiness, Blaine had obviously put in some effort at making a grand gesture. Kurt isn't sure what for yet, and that's when he remembers that he doesn't like surprises.

"I hate surprises," he says to Mercedes through gritted teeth as he lugs the bear along with him to their first class of the day.

"Oh, hush," Mercedes says as she places her bag on top of her desk before sitting down. "Wait—you don't know why he's doing this?"

"I have no idea! Today holds no significance. I'm not ashamed to say I've been counting the days," Kurt smiles to himself.

"Still trying to pinch yourself out of the dream?" Mercedes asks.

"Every day," Kurt sighs, absently doodling a heart into his notebook. "But no, there are no anniversaries today or coming up. I'm at a loss." Out of the corner of his eye he can see Mercedes smiling. "Do you know something?"

"Maybe," she replies, pointedly not looking at him but at the board in the front of the room.

"You're not going to even give me a hint, are you?"

"Nope," she can practically hear Kurt roll his eyes. "Honey, trust me, you're going to love it. Blaine may not be good at the romance thing, but the boy has good intentions. Have some faith in him."

Kurt tries to focus on taking his notes, but the whole time he wracks his brain trying to figure out what Blaine has in mind. For a split second he's horrified, wondering if Blaine is going to serenade him like he did with Jeremiah. Kurt isn't sure if he can handle that sort of embarrassment. At Dalton Blaine might have been able to get away with a public performance but at McKinley… Kurt cringes at the thought.

Blaine did say to meet him in the choir room, though. A typical Glee serenade Kurt can handle. Everyone else in the club is guilty of dedicating a song or two (or ten) to a member of the Glee club, including Kurt. Kurt cringes again, thinking about his song to Finn. _Thank Gaga that's over with_, he thinks.

During his next class, Kurt can't get the thought of Blaine serenading him out of his head. Sure they'd sang together, but this would be different. Kurt idly wonders what Blaine will sing to him. He wrestles with the overstuffed bear, trying to find a spot on the floor for it before deciding to just rest his head on the plush doll and spends most of the rest of the day daydreaming.

Up until lunch, that is. Seems Blaine wasn't quite finished with the little surprises and just as Kurt starts to pick apart his salad, Rachel strides up to him, her hands clutched behind her back. She has the wide grin on her face that Kurt has come to associate with trouble, or at least mild irritation, and immediately he is apprehensive.

"Hello, Kurt," and, if possible, Rachel's smile widens. With a brandish, she pulls her hands from behind her back to reveal a large bouquet of flowers. Kurt drops his fork at the sight of the deep red roses intermixed with white daisies and tree ferns. Rachel proffers them to him and he takes them hesitantly, not really listening to what the girl is saying. "Beautiful, aren't they? Classic with a twist. Though, I myself prefer the poetry of the single red rose. It's very _Phantom of the Opera_, don't you think? I—"

"Rachel, be quiet. They're—they're gorgeous. Way, way too much, but gorgeous none the less," Kurt breathes, inhaling the soft scent of the bouquet.

"Courtesy of Blaine, of course. But you probably already guessed that," Rachel rocks back on her heels, seemingly proud of herself.

"I'm going to murder Blaine when I see him," Kurt mutters as he looks around at all the stares their little interaction has garnered.

"Just don't shoot the messenger," Rachel says quickly as she adjusts the headband on her head. She sees Finn walking toward the table and suddenly decides to get in the lunch line.

"Whoa, dude. Did you go to a carnival today without telling me?" Finn asks as he sits down to join Kurt at the table. Mercedes is not far behind him and sits next to Kurt, smiling knowingly at the arrangement of flowers sitting in front of him. The rest of the group is soon to follow, with Brittany taking the other seat next to Kurt, or rather, the bear that Kurt had placed on the bench next to him.

"No, Finn, I have Blaine to thank for this. I'm sure you didn't miss all the balloons at my locker?" Kurt stabs at a crouton, trying to ignore Brittany's attempts at engaging George in conversation.

"Hard to miss, man," Finn laughs and takes a large bite out of his hamburger. "They're not there anymore, though."

Kurt's head snaps up at this. "What? Did somebody take them? Who would _do_ that?"

"Don't worry, Kurt," Rachel says, finally returning to the table. "I saw Mr. Schuester rescue them last period just in time before Coach Sylvester attacked them with a pair of scissors. They're safe in his office." She nods at Kurt reassuringly.

Just then Kurt can hear his phone vibrating from somewhere in his bag. He digs it up and narrows his eyes at the sight of the name Blaine on the screen.

_Do you like your presents?_

Kurt rolls his eyes as he types back,

_Do I need to be made aware of any more surprises?_

He looks up just in time to dodge a french fry that Puck had hurled at Artie, who retaliates by grabbing a handful of carrots and throwing them back. Brittany ducks in front of the bear protectively and Kurt decides he's had enough.

"I'll see you guys for practice, okay?" he says, though nobody seems to hear him, they are all laughing too hard. Kurt admits to himself that he has missed them all, despite how annoying they can be. Mercedes looks up at him and nods, smiling widely before returning to taunting Puck. Kurt grabs the bear from Brittany (who waves at it again before turning her attention to Artie) as well as the flowers and then his bag and makes for his locker.

The locker was devoid of the balloon horror so he could finally open it and fix that strand of hair that had been bugging him all day. But his phone buzzes again and Kurt reads Blaine's reply,

_I'm glad you like them! And I look forward to seeing you_

Kurt giggles to himself as he uses his bottle of hairspray to replace the misplaced lock of hair. _Well, at least he didn't use that damned winky face_, he thinks while he checks his face for spots in his mirror.

But his phone vibrates again and Kurt can't help but laugh again.

_;)_

He's still chuckling to himself as he closes his locker and hears the bell ring to signal the end of the lunch period. He hitches the bear back under his arm and clutches the flowers to his chest and makes his way to his next class.

During the last two classes of the day, Kurt's patience is waning. He taps his pencil against his notebook incessantly until somebody actually has to shush him. After that, he catches himself actually contemplating names for the teddy bear which is resting in his lap during his French class. He is debating between the names Armani and McQueen when the final bell of the day snaps him out of his reverie.

Anxious to get whatever Blaine had planned over with, Kurt quickly collects his things and breezes out of the classroom toward the choir room. Just as he reaches for the door handle, however, Rachel bursts out of the room and pushes Kurt back into the hall.

"You have to wait a minute," she says.

"Rachel, what is—" Kurt starts, but Rachel puts a hand up to silence him as she peers through the narrow window of the door.

Kurt can hear the scraping of chairs and Mr. Schuester urging everybody to settle down and be quiet. He's about to grill Rachel for more information when he hears Blaine's laugh, bright and clear. Suddenly he feels very nervous and looks from the bear under his one arm to the bouquet of flowers in the other. He feels very silly and very hesitant and very excited all at the same time. And he loves that Blaine is the cause of all of those emotions.

The commotion on the other side of the door dies down and he can see Rachel nod imperceptibly at someone behind it before she motions for him to come in. Kurt is almost afraid to—past experience has taught him that anything could be waiting for him in that room. But Blaine is also in there and ultimately that's what makes him swallow the lump in his throat and step into the choir room.

The first thing he sees is Blaine's smiling face. He looks a little breathless, like he's been running around. The next thing Kurt notices is that he's traded his Dalton blazer and tie for a sleek purple grosgrain-trimmed cardigan over his white dress-shirt and slacks. Blaine bounds up to him and gets on his tip-toes to kiss Kurt on the cheek. This breaks Kurt's trance enough that he begins to take in the rest of the room.

The choir room has been decked out with multi-colored streamers and really, it looks a little bit like the setting for a 5-year-old's birthday party but Kurt doesn't even care when he sees how excited Blaine seems to be. The rest of the Glee club is standing on the risers in formation, all of them beaming at the two. Even Lauren is smirking at Kurt and he shoots her a confused look before leaning down to Blaine's ear and asking, "Are you going to tell me what's going on yet?"

"Patience," is all Blaine says, and he takes Kurt's arm to pull him toward the stool sitting in the middle of the room that Kurt hadn't noticed. Kurt takes the seat, draping one leg over the other and resting both the bear and his flowers over his lap. He turns to Blaine, unsure of what to do or what is going to happen. Blaine smiles at him and takes his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before releasing it and joining the Glee clubbers on the risers.

_Uh oh_, Kurt thinks and he braces himself for a repeat of Blaine's Gap performance. But as Brad begins to play the piano, Kurt exhales the breath he'd been holding with a _whoosh_. As the students start singing, Kurt notices that Blaine is looking directly at him with a stare that Kurt can only describe as adoration.

_Come away with me in the night__  
__Come away with me__  
__And I will write you a song_

Blaine is singing with the rest of the club harmonizing the background. Blaine has taken the mellow sounds of Norah Jones and made it his own. Kurt can feel himself blush deeply and he looks toward the door for a desperate second thinking he might be able to make a run for it. But as the song continues, he sees Blaine take steps toward him, swaying with the music.

_Come away with me on a bus__  
__Come away where they can't tempt us__  
__With their lies_

He circles around Kurt, who follows him with his eyes. He still has no idea what the precedent is for this performance, but he feels the pressure behind his eyes as if he's about to cry.

_I want to walk with you__  
__On a cloudy day__  
__In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high__  
__So won't you try to come_

_Come away with me and we'll kiss__  
__On a mountaintop__  
__Come away with me__  
__And I'll never stop loving you_

All of the students' voices rise and then fall with the music. Blaine is leaning against the piano as Brad plays the musical break, with the Glee club humming along.

_And I want to wake up with the rain__  
__Falling on a tin roof__  
__While I'm safe there in your arms__  
__So all I ask is for you__  
__To come away with me in the night__  
__Come away with me_

As the music comes to a close, Blaine is standing in front of Kurt, and it's his turn to blush furiously as he takes both of Kurt's hands. Kurt is still wildly unsure of what is going on but all he knows is that Blaine has finally serenaded him and it was the most incredibly thing in the world and he could not care less about all the embarrassment he went through earlier in the day. His heart is beating so loudly in his ears that he nearly misses the question Blaine is asking.

"Kurt, um," Blaine starts, and he clears his throat. "Will you come away with me? I mean, um," he laughs at himself then at Kurt's startled expression. "I mean, will you go to prom with me?" The finished sentence seems to leave him breathless. Blaine looks down at his hands entwined with Kurt's before finally looking back up at his boyfriend. Kurt's own eyes are glassy and he tries to blink back tears before nodding furiously, at first unable to bring himself to actually speak.

"Yes! I mean, yes. Of course," he manages, and throws his arms around Blaine's neck, completely ignoring the teddy bear and flowers as they slide off his lap.

Mr. Schuester and the Glee club burst into applause and from over Blaine's shoulder Kurt can see Rachel wiping away tears, and oddly enough, Puck. He smiles into Blaine's neck before pulling away and kissing him. He hears a few catcalls from the group of students but doesn't even care at this moment. Blaine angles up to Kurt's ear and asks, "So how'd I do?"

Kurt laughs, "It was—it was amazing." And really, it was. Because it was so very _Blaine_ and Kurt couldn't ask for anything more than that. He leans in to kiss Blaine again, smiling against his lips.

When they pull apart, the group has congregated around the couple and Mercedes is fighting her way to clobber Kurt in a hug, with Tina and Rachel soon to follow.

But something dawns on Kurt and he stops laughing. "Wait, but you don't go here. And this school isn't exactly gay-friendly…" he trails off and looks as if he is about to cry again, but for an entirely different reason.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're allowed to bring a guest," Blaine says reassuringly.

"And I'd like to see them try to stop you from going," Sam challenges. Finn, Puck, Artie, and Mike all nod in agreement. The group converges and tackles Blaine and Kurt in a hug. When they all pull apart Kurt lets out an audible gasp and begins jumping up and down, clapping his hands excitedly. "What am I going to wear?" He turns to Blaine, "What are _you_ going to wear?"


End file.
